Project:Chat/Logs/10 September 2017
11:59 (He shoots out the banana inside of him) 11:59 (And it regenerates) 11:59 (So, you have to make the missile fall on him) 12:00 (o ok) 12:00 (dats kewl 12:00 (TBOO-Y) 12:00 (How would you work?) 12:01 (Are you stompable or we have to throw back what you throw?) 12:01 (i die in one hit, but im extremely annoying) 12:01 (Meh) 12:01 (TBOO-Y) 12:01 (or maybe more, i didn't work it out yet) 12:01 (wut) 12:02 (Don't make yourself easy to kill) 12:02 (wow i didn't know that was an emote) 12:02 (ok) 12:02 (imma work it out later) 12:02 (It's supposed to be somewhat of a challenging game) 12:02 (k) 12:02 (how about Teamerz) 12:02 (Teamerz is a boss in the ocean) 12:02 (So...) 12:02 (ye) 12:02 (ASK ME TOO ASK ME ASK ME) 12:03 (Wait) 12:03 (I need to do TBOO-Y's boss concept) 12:03 (i have an idea for myself i guess) 12:03 (mk) 12:03 (just do Teamerz) 12:03 (Teamerz?) 12:04 (ill just teleport around and shoot at people with my turret) 12:04 (occasionally) 12:04 (And, we have to stomp on you) 12:04 (ill pop out a grenade) 12:04 (you throw it back at me) 12:04 (TBOO-Y) 12:04 (that's how) 12:04 (ok wut) 12:04 (That would be kinda hard for a second world boss) 12:04 (And, since you're in a cave...) 12:05 (then i just make a chase) 12:05 (You could make stalactite fall from the ceiling) 12:05 (ture) 12:05 (true*) 12:05 (maybe shoot at stalactite to make it fall) 12:06 (And, when you stomp on the ground to make them fall...) 12:06 (Taco has to stomp on you) 12:06 (or maybe you get a range weapon that you can shoot the stalactite with, if im under it you kill me) 12:06 (skip me for now) 12:06 (nah) 12:06 (Just a stomp) 12:06 (k) 12:06 (You shoot sometimes) 12:07 (that's good) 12:07 (next boss) 12:07 (Teamerz) 12:07 (Teamerz is a mothership) 12:07 (ye) 12:07 (I know...) 12:07 (lel) 12:07 (The little ships from the motherships could go in a straight line randomly while you have to avoid them) 12:08 ok 12:08 sounds nice 12:08 (And then, when there's no ship left) 12:08 (Teamerz acts like one of the ship) 12:09 (And, you have to shoot him with AC1337) 12:09 ok 12:09 (Lemme explain...) 12:09 makes sense 12:09 (You can't bring everybody in the boss room) 12:09 (Only one will fight the boss) 12:10 So if you choose anyone else you are ded 12:10 (And it's decided depending on how the boss works) 12:10 k 12:10 (You don't choose 'em) 12:10 ok 12:11 next 12:11 (dang) 12:11 (Radium212) 12:11 Radium 12:11 (Yup) 12:11 ninja'd 12:11 (I chose Radium) 12:11 (Weird, isn't it?) 12:11 (so...) 12:11 Radium seems like the entire opposite of ice tbh 12:12 so yeh 12:12 (That's why I chose her XD) 12:12 interesting choice lol 12:12 (or he) 12:12 so anyways 12:12 (Maybe I could use IceTudor) 12:12 (Yeah_ 12:12 (That would make more sense) 12:12 he has Ice in the name true 12:12 but he is a golden slime 12:12 (IceTudor it is) 12:12 ok 12:12 (The boss will be a golden slime) 12:12 just make him more iceish' 12:12 (But, wait) 12:12 ok 12:12 (will each boss have seperate themes or will there just be like a reg boss theme, fake final boss theme, and true final boss theme?) 12:13 (BOSS) 12:13 (?) 12:13 BOSS, we didn't work out moosik 12:13 (That's kinda what I wanted) 12:13 (Anyways) 12:13 so no special boss themes? 12:13 (IceTudor would make himself an ice shield) 12:13 (And, you play as Tidal in this boss) 12:14 (With boss, you will have to throw blocks on the ice shell of IceTudor) 12:14 (k) 12:14 *Tidal, not boss) 12:14 (to break it) 12:14 (Yep) 12:14 (When you throw a block to him when he doesn't have a Ice shield, he rebuilds an ice shield) 12:15 ahk 12:15 (Ice bounces arround to stomp you) 12:15 (Doh, there's a limit to his jump height and lenght) 12:15 (So, you have to move alot) 12:15 ok 12:16 (Which is difficult considering Tidal cannot move while he controls a block) 12:16 k 12:16 next would be... 12:16 BOSS 12:16 ofc 12:16 BOSS the boss 12:16 (Oh yes) 12:16 (BOSS is a concept that I wanted to use a while ago) 12:17 k 12:17 hm 12:17 (It's basically a boss with multiple phases) 12:17 YESSSSSSSSSSSS 12:17 k 12:17 (The way the phase works...) 12:18 (Is like a ghost) 12:18 (and the RPs) 12:18 (Where he controlls stuff) 12:18 k 12:18 (First, he manipulates a machine that generates robots) 12:18 ok 12:18 makes sense 12:18 (When you destroy a robot, you get it's broken part) 12:19 (You have to throw the broken parts into the machine to hurt boss) 12:19 (When the machine is destroyed, BOSS will get out of it and chase you) 12:19 (You simply have to stomp on him) 12:19 (Then, he'll controll another machine) 12:19 ok 12:20 how many machines 12:20 (3) 12:20 3? 12:20 k 12:20 o yay 12:20 (NINJA'D) 12:20 (Anyways) 12:20 Ursuul 12:20 (Wait) 12:20 ok 12:21 im assuming you have to lose to Ursuul 12:21 (No) 12:21 (He's the guard to the throne room) 12:21 hm 12:21 or just beat Ursuul and get rekt by Rifle man 12:21 Rifleman*] 12:21 Rifleman** 12:21 (Alright) 12:21 (Boss's second machine) 12:21 (BOSS controlls some sort of claw) 12:22 ok 12:22 (That quickly tries to catch you) 12:22 (It's pretty hard to avoid) 12:22 the 3rd machine better be something like a core warship OR ELSE 12:22 you jump on the claw? 12:22 (Yeah) 12:22 klol 12:22 (BOSS) 12:22 uhh BOSS 12:22 (Your third machine is just a tank) 12:22 (sorry) 12:22 having a whole warship seems a but OP 12:23 bit* 12:23 (A real life looking tank) 12:23 not a whole warship, duh 12:23 ye 12:23 and can we negotiate the tank part? 12:23 @AC 12:23 (Nah, it's just a tank) 12:23 BOS 12:23 You said it had to be a warship 12:23 not a warship 12:23 Warship = whole warship 12:23 ok 12:23 its a term 12:23 i mean like 12:23 nevermind 12:24 (Is a tank okay?) 12:24 say battlecruiser or whatever 12:24 the class of it is but idc 12:24 Battlecruiser? 12:24 core battlecruiser. 12:24 no 12:24 like 12:24 o rilly 12:24 hm 12:24 idk 12:24 i was talking to AC' 12:24 not you 12:24 Not a diep tank tboo 12:24 a real tank 12:24 I KNOW 12:24 HOLY FRICKER 12:24 Oh 12:24 sorry 12:25 I'm really sorry 12:25 Do you think i cant read or something 12:25 ok 12:25 idk 12:25 its ok 12:25 Anyways 12:25 btw im still making big core 12:25 k 12:25 After beating the really annoying claw 12:25 and im still obsessed with core thingas 12:25 things 12:25 k 12:25 You have to beat some sore of tank 12:25 *sort 12:25 nu 12:25 just a tank 12:25 nu 12:25 a tank is pretty strong imo 12:25 no tnk 12:26 tnak 12:26 tank 12:26 a ship would fly and be kinda op because Taco needs melee combat 12:26 BOSS 12:26 like jumping 12:26 Taco is required for this battle 12:26 so ground stuff 12:26 i mean 12:26 like 12:26 cos decent ship flyers would fly rly high and beat the crap out of Taco 12:26 so tank 12:26 Here's what your boss looks like, kinda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uIltztscBM 12:27 Your third phase 12:27 But a bit harder, of course 12:27 hell no 12:27 WTF boss 12:27 Why don't you always want complicated stuff 12:27 it doesnt have tobe a spaceship or flying thing 12:28 uhh 12:28 Why isn't a tank okay? 12:28 i just think a tank in a 2d game would be stupid 12:28 i guess 12:28 idk 12:28 then it wouldn't make sense 12:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uIltztscBM 12:28 This is an example 12:28 cuz people with a brain would just go high up 12:28 even though it doesn't fly 12:28 hi 12:28 youre basically calling yourself stupid 12:28 TBOO-Y 12:28 so tank 12:28 not spaceship 12:28 um no duh 12:28 cuz op 12:28 Yeah 12:29 Tank is good and simple 12:29 btw AC i saw the vid 12:29 TBOO-Y obviously its not going to be a thing that normally flies if it doesnt fly 12:29 BOSS 12:29 well yeah 12:29 Please 12:29 It's my game 12:29 It's my rules 12:29 well 12:29 >:( 12:29 chill out 12:29 well 12:29 I said it's a tank 12:29 its kinda me that we are talking about atm 12:29 rip 12:29 i said its not 12:30 eh 12:30 BOSS 12:30 Is a tank too bad for you or something? 12:30 this is you so its kinda a mutual decision 12:30 ^ 12:30 Ac and I both voted tank 12:30 so its tank either way ._. 12:30 BOSS: Accepts being a faqing claw in 2nd phase but doesn't accept to be a tank 12:30 wtf 12:30 plus AC kinda owns the thing 12:30 so its gonna be 2/3s tank? (roll) 12:30 (troll) 12:31 Good idea 12:31 What? 12:31 we can have the other 1/3 be a piece of sh*t 12:31 so choose 12:31 Alright 12:31 nah 12:31 actually 12:31 either have 2/3 tank and 1/3 piece of shit, or 100% tank 12:31 Lemme tell you what are the things 12:31 the phases 12:31 Alright... 12:32 Phase 1: Robot machine 12:32 Phase 2: Claw 12:32 we knoww 12:32 Phase 3: Tank 12:32 3: not a tank 12:32 IT'S DEFINITIVE 12:32 NEXT 12:32 PLEASE, JUST ACCEPT IT 12:32 its not 12:32 WE VOTED 12:32 IT IS 12:32 well technically 12:32 BOSS 12:32 you two chose the first 2 12:32 Next, whether you like it or not =) 12:32 ok well 12:32 i should choose the last one...? 12:32 Don't take it as a mutual decision 12:32 ok fine, what do YOU want 12:32 MWAHAHAH 12:33 BOSS 12:33 Just a question 12:33 a quick damn question 12:33 what even IS it that you want 12:33 mk 12:33 a tank 12:33 BOSS: "A tank in a 2D game is stupid" 12:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uIltztscBM 12:33 Is that stupid? 12:33 thats stupid 12:34 even though it is probably my fav boss in that game even though i never played it 12:34 Well, it's not my fault if you hate 2D games 12:34 i dont 12:34 Then, what's your problem with the tank? 12:34 i just said i changed my mind 12:34 Okay then 12:35 (NVM) 12:35 ok 12:35 Anyways 12:35 Ursuul 12:35 Ursuul 12:35 but it has to be MY kind of tank 12:35 (BOSS) 12:35 It'll be similar to that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uIltztscBM 12:35 lolno 12:35 Not exactly that 12:35 Look 12:35 I can put together something 12:35 I just said similar 12:35 BOSS 12:36 Just deal with it 12:36 ._. 12:36 lolno 12:36 Moving on 12:36 Take it chill, BOSS 12:36 Ursuul 12:36 Ye 12:36 Now... 12:36 you take it chill first 12:36 Ursuul is the guard 12:36 of the throne room 12:36 Ursuul needs to have multiple phases 12:36 of Rifleman 12:36 Yes 12:36 Of course 12:36 It's the final boss in the bad ending 12:36 True 12:36 So anyway 12:36 so lemme think of what the third phase will be like 12:36 What are the attacks 12:37 in my fite 12:37 And also how many phases 12:37 Maybe Ursuul could have a hammer? 12:37 Ohhhh 12:37 Nice idea 12:37 BAN HAMMER 12:37 YES 12:37 THE BAN HAMMER 12:37 TEH* 12:37 jk 12:37 It wouldn't insta-kill, doh 12:37 ye 12:37 That's just cheap 12:37 So... 12:37 dat would be too op 12:37 anyway 12:37 Basically... 12:37 Ursuul is king dedede 12:38 it would be a bit like this maybe, not at all like the looks, but a bit of the attacks would be kinda like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qh4Ea7B7X6A 12:38 What? 12:38 ugh 12:38 im still thinking of my third phase srry 12:39 BOSS 12:39 It's already decided 12:39 ye 12:39 And it's simple 12:39 no its not sorry 12:39 anyways 12:39 i mean yes its simple 12:39 uhh BOSS 12:39 but its not decided 12:39 Its decided 12:40 2-1 12:40 ._. 12:40 exactly 12:40 you had the first 2 phases, i have the last 12:40 This is basically Ursuul's first phase: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLGFBGB_Kg4 12:40 ok 12:41 I don't want too many phase for ursuul, doh 12:41 *phases 12:41 Just 2 phases, please 12:41 Well ofc 12:41 2 phases 12:42 finished the vid 12:42 looks pretty cool 12:42 that can be first phase' 12:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfxdREmn2sI&t=3s 12:43 ok 12:43 Skip at 1:16 12:43 This is basically the second phase 12:43 Of course, not exactly the same 12:44 actually 12:44 finished the vid 12:44 make it harder' 12:44 looks wayyy too easy 12:44 Well, TBOO-Y 12:44 Ursuul is defeated in another way 12:44 Ok 12:44 in this game 12:44 what would dat be 12:44 Instead of throwing stars 12:45 well ofc 12:45 You have to stomp on him 12:45 for the first phase 12:45 ye 12:45 ok 12:45 then what 12:45 But, the second phase... 12:45 take his shit and throw it back 12:45 Exactly 12:45 ok 12:45 Rifleman 12:45 Rifleman just needs to have something related to rifles 12:46 for da puns obv 12:46 Meh 12:46 So... 12:46 When you arrive at Rifle 12:46 I mean he has a rifle factory 12:46 ok 12:46 @TBOO-Y 12:46 oh right 12:46 yeah 12:46 He'll have a sniper rifle 12:46 why not 12:46 k 12:46 ye 12:46 anyways 12:47 Rifleman is like: "Mwahahahaha! You'll never defeat me! 12:47 Taco is like: "Not so fast! I'll use these trinkets!" 12:48 And then taco becomes buffed by the trinkets 12:48 And so the duel beggins 12:48 Buffed? Nah, more like "becomes super powerful" 12:48 Cuz 12:48 *begins 12:48 Rifleman must be a feking skilled hacker 12:48 "buffed" 12:48 so yeh 12:48 I mean... 12:49 He took many hacking lessons 12:49 jk 12:49 lmao 12:49 Anyways 12:49 any examples? 12:49 Idk 12:49 ok 12:50 Let's say... 12:50 PUN INCOMING 12:50 Rifle attacks you with codes and stuff 12:50 o 12:50 no puns :( 12:50 xD 12:50 And then, sometimes, he goes behind the background 12:51 Ok 12:51 and he shoots you with riffle 12:51 Cool 12:51 That's kinda like what snipers do 12:51 also 12:51 When you say "code" 12:51 I'm assuming he throws 1s and 0s 12:51 Yes 12:51 k 12:51 pretty much every code attack lel 12:51 but its looks cool 12:51 The 0s bounce and he 1s go in a straight line 12:52 nice 12:52 Anyways 12:53 wat nao 12:53 After you defeat Rifle by stomping on him alot of times 12:53 You actually didn't defeat him 12:53 yet 12:53 second phase 12:54 In the second phase, he becomes some sort of "code monster" 12:55 cool 12:55 He's basically a slime monster but the slime is code 12:55 k 12:55 Not only he throws code... 12:56 But everywhere he moves gets temporarly "Code" 12:56 In another word... 12:56 THE SLIME IS LAVA 12:56 k 12:56 (Using memes to explain since 1942, kids!) 12:56 lmao 12:57 And he also throws codes missile, instead of using a rifle 12:57 ok 12:57 To beat his second form... 12:57 You could say... 12:57 You'll have to do the same thing as the banarama boss 12:57 gtg bye 12:57 His rifle is long GUN! 12:57 bye BOSS 12:57 XDDD 12:57 bye boss 12:58 deflect his shit? 12:58 You'll have to make the missiles hit Rifleman 12:58 Not really reflecting 12:58 k 12:58 Since he follows you 12:58 kinda like Mad Dummy in Undertale 12:58 Yeah 12:58 holy shit i still remember Undertale? 12:58 It's fine 12:59 lel 12:59 So, after you beat his second phase 12:59 so wut after you beat Rifleman? 12:59 ok ninja'd 12:59 THIRD PHASE MADAFAQA 12:59 lmao 01:00 oh and btw 01:00 if i ever make a game 01:00 imma come to you and say "good luck beating yourself" 01:00 anyways 01:00 wuts third phase 01:01 (suffering) 01:01 You know that kind of demon final boss? 01:01 From, idk? 01:02 no 01:02 im guessing its a code demon 01:02 messed up 01:04 uhh 01:07 Sorry 01:07 I lagged hardcore 01:07 anyways 01:07 Yea 01:07 It's some sort of code demon 01:07 k 01:07 with a scythe 01:08 nice 01:08 And, his scythe... 01:08 INSTA-KILLS 01:08 im guessing this is gonna be a difficulty spike 01:08 Well 01:08 gneshak 01:08 Final bosses are usually a difficulty spike 01:08 lmao yeah 01:09 btw 01:09 heres some crappy art i made 01:10 Not that bad 01:10 Anyways 01:10 he changes to ROFLman 01:10 jk 01:11 Riflegod can also summon a meteor shower 01:11 k 01:11 cool 01:12 He can also do a... 01:12 Oh... 01:12 I know 01:13 First, he does some scythe swings 01:13 ok 01:13 Second, he summons a previous boss with less hp 01:13 While that happens, there's a meteor shower 01:13 nice 01:13 So, it's like a gauntlet 01:14 cool 01:14 When you defeated the boss, the meteor shower ends and there's a rock left 01:14 Since there's something covering the weak point, here's what you have to do... 01:14 the rock instantly kills you and defecates on your dead body JK 01:15 break the rock? 01:15 jump on it 2534958764 times? 01:15 claw it? 01:15 Throw the rock with Tidal Wave to break the weak point's protection 01:15 ok 01:15 And then, shoot the weak point with AC1337 01:15 ok 01:15 By performing a jump switch shoot 01:15 k 01:16 Can I do some of the death scenes? 01:16 Huh? 01:16 What do you mean? 01:16 nvm 01:16 wut happens next 01:16 You will battle each boss 01:16 But... 01:16 Nice 01:16 There's a probelm 01:16 *problem 01:16 Teamerz 01:16 wut 01:16 why 01:16 is a water boss 01:16 Omg 01:16 True 01:17 I have an idea 01:17 wut 01:17 he fills the room with water 01:17 maybe 01:17 also 01:17 "Room" 01:17 There's no room 01:17 whatever you call it 01:17 ok, where doe sthis take place? 01:17 last time i saw it was in the castle 01:18 one second 01:18 k 01:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1l5Je3eFrk 01:18 Skip to 1:06 01:18 It kinda takes place here 01:19 But, it's not the same boss, of course 01:19 It's kind of a good exemple, doh 01:19 *example 01:19 Anyways 01:20 You have to hit the weak point on how much bosses there are 01:21 And, then... 01:21 when they are all defeated, then what 01:21 ok heres some problems 01:21 bosses sometimes rely on terrain 01:22 so you don't have the place suddenly have water everywhere 01:22 Terrain will pop-up 01:22 or have the ceiling grow stalactites 01:22 when they need it 01:22 ok 01:22 And, the summoned boss are just copies 01:22 k 01:22 they're monochrome 01:22 k 01:22 anyways, what happens after 01:22 they all die 01:22 Well... 01:22 You hit him 01:23 And, he goes infront of you 01:23 And fights side by side 01:23 kinda 01:23 ok 01:23 then, after you beat that, but happens 01:24 BOOM 01:24 YOU WIN 01:24 :D 01:24 Of course there's cutscenes 01:24 My idea of a death scene: Yells and angry line, but halfway, he turns red and implodes, then explodes in a brilliant variety of colors 01:24 All tahts left is some dust 01:24 That becomes 0s and 1s 01:24 YES 01:24 and slowly dicipates 01:25 Ye 01:25 Dats a pretty good one 01:25 So, that fight 01:25 needs all 3 of us 01:25 ye 01:25 Taco, me and tidal 01:25 Which is cool 01:25 ye 01:25 i have an idea 01:25 when you win' 01:25 you also get a boss rush mode 01:25 You unlock boss rush and hard mode 01:26 :P^ 01:26 k 01:26 :P 01:26 No easy mode 01:26 cuz if you suck 01:26 then, you suck 01:26 faq you 01:26 jk 01:27 lol 01:27 So... 01:28 We got all the bosses figured out 01:28 yep 01:28 Also 01:28 ? 01:28 hi 01:28 hi 01:28 The fact that I'm the character that fights the boss teamerz is ironical 01:28 how so 01:28 teamer 01:28 since I hate water levels 01:28 teamer 01:28 Lol 01:29 z 01:29 teamerz did you get invite 01:29 thign 01:29 Puff 01:29 Teamerz is away I think 01:29 We're talking about a video game we should make 01:29 Also, TBOO 01:29 o 01:29 ? 01:29 I have some experience in making video games 01:29 Ok 01:29 so, don't worry 01:29 K 01:30 Oh and another thing 01:30 can we have JOHNKILLER1 be a bonus boss 01:30 cuz hes a shitty vandal 01:30 https://scratch.mit.edu/users/Fred-lol/ 01:30 I make games 01:30 ok 01:30 When I have nothing to do 01:30 Try this: 01:31 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/89482682/ 01:31 do you know about the auto smasher battle on scratch? 01:31 Yeah 01:35 pretty fun 01:35 easy tho 01:35 Well 01:35 It's an auto-smasher 01:35 what do you expect? 01:36 gtg 01:36 bye 01:37 :/ 02:10 Hello 02:59 dead 03:24 ded 03:33 Des 03:33 dee 05:00 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/173890719/ 05:00 i made this thing 05:00 kek 05:06 o 05:07 noice 05:18 teamerz 05:18 invite or no 05:23 oh shiet she hasnt gotten back on that yet 05:23 hang on 05:24 rip 05:24 ish on her profile 05:24 *facepalm* 05:24 https://discord.gg/GHAx4Gw 05:27 alright 05:27 thanks 05:28 np 05:30 yay 05:30 5 subs 05:42 oh bai the wai 05:43 I made that game as a contest with Peri to who can make the best joke game xD 05:43 for whatever reason 05:44 o lol 05:45 did ya see the comments of it 05:47 nu not rly 05:47 focused moar on playing it 05:47 oh ye i remember, you wanted to show me ur loominerty mine thing? 05:48 ye 05:50 den lesgo 05:51 k i'm already onne 06:59 bak 06:59 from meh deep sloop 07:01 hello 07:01 itz didnt go full lewd 07:01 holy shit how. 07:01 HOW 07:01 HOOOOOOOW 07:02 No idea. 07:05 *yawn* 07:05 lol 07:06 we just did like 07:06 a 12 hour long DWA session 07:06 ok 07:06 and damn thats exhausting when you have to control 4+ characters for the whole time 07:07 ok then 07:18 dead chat 07:18 Is chat still dead? 07:18 Hello BTW 07:18 kinda 07:19 Anyway, lets talk about random stuff to make it more active. 07:19 anyone here want Half-Life 3? 07:19 No tha... 07:19 Wait 07:19 Half Life? 07:19 Tudor, what do you mean? 07:20 Cause i'm working on Half-Life: Lambda Return 07:20 its a game battle 07:20 but you 07:20 but its violent 07:20 so i doubted you'd know it 07:20 anyways 07:20 Lambda return is basically HL3 07:20 IDC about violence. 07:21 I've seen bloody adtion movies a lot and don't hesitate with blood and violence at all. 07:21 oh well then 07:21 i dont think you're grossed out by head eating face hugger like things 07:21 along with an alien race that tries to take over 07:21 facehuggers from alien? 07:21 i WARN YOU 07:21 Oh yeah 07:22 half life is much darker than your puny action movies 07:22 K 07:22 You say it's darker 07:22 So IT IS. 07:22 Thanks for the warning Tudor. 07:22 it is 07:22 even for me 07:23 its dark as shit 07:23 both visually and dark as in fucked up 07:23 Darker than an annoying warning of a nuclear bomb notice on TV. 07:24 ok 07:24 33 demon levels 07:24 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=46w1YWTD0DQ The annoyance of a nuclear bomb warning on TV. 07:25 Say a bad word if you think it is annoying 07:25 Mostly b*****d. 07:25 i hate you 07:26 how is a NUCLEAR BOMB WARNING ANNOYING? 07:26 ITS USEFUL 07:26 would you rather die by painful radiation or live in a bunker 07:26 for a bit 07:26 It is useful, I was talking about the noise it makes. 07:26 It isn't scary tho 07:26 anyways 07:27 And yes, I would live in a bunker. 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoV9o6b91Sc 07:27 thats just the first game 07:27 theres also a 2nd 07:27 2.1th 07:28 2.2nd 07:28 Blue shift 07:28 Opposing force 07:28 5 of them 07:28 8* because lost coast and deathmatch 07:29 It looks like C.O.D 07:30 You were also right, it was gory. I have seen some blood on the floor. 07:30 In real life, it would be A LOT. 07:32 COD? 07:33 fuck that peice of crap 07:33 HL is older than it 07:33 it was the father 07:33 as someone would say 07:33 with shooters and storytelling in games 07:33 And... 07:35 ... 07:35 ItzDracius 07:36 This chat is WAAAAY too dead. 07:36 �� 07:36 I will come back when it ois more active. 07:37 AND WHEN ICE LEAVES. 07:37 So bye especially to you Tudor. 07:44 ded 07:45 O MY 07:45 DEJA VU 07:51 oh yay 07:51 since i stay here all day 08:00 lol ice Category:Chat Logs